ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Discovery Kids
Discovery Kids Latin America is a cable television channel owned by Discovery, Inc. and headquartered in Miami, Florida, which started as a programming block on the Latin American version of Discovery Channel. It is the only Discovery channel to feature its own mascots. The channel is divided into five feeds: Pan-Latin American, Chile, Argentina, Mexico, the Spanish-language and Brazilian Portuguese HD feed in Brazil (including its simulcast, HD feed). History 1996–2003 The channel was launched on November 1, 1996 and programming was aimed for older children and preschoolers. Preschool programming aired in the mornings, while shows for older children aired in the afternoons-evenings. In September 2002, preschool programming began airing around the clock on weekdays, while shows for older children only aired around the clock on weekends. 2003–09 In January 2003, the channel changed its programming to target mainly preschoolers removing all shows for older children. In March 2005, the channel introduced Doki. In 2008, Doki was accompanied by his friends Mundi, Gabi, Oto, Fico, and ''Anabella.'' 2009–16 On March 30, 2009, the channel radically changed its logo, and adopted new programming, bumpers and schedules. Another image renovation was adopted on April 15, 2013. Closure On April 1, 2016, the Latin American version of Discovery Kids closed definitively without airing any new series and then it was divided into only two exclusive European versions of Discovery Kids, Poland and Germany, owned by Discovery Networks EMEA. The previous and final assembly of the Discovery Kids programming around the beginning of the stars in the galaxy, a 24-hour looped image airing from April 1, 2016 to June 14, 2018, was shown at the moment of closure. Programming Final programming * Annedroids (August 3, 2015 – April 1, 2016) * The Backyardigans (August 1, 2005 – April 1, 2016) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That (August 8, 2011 – April 1, 2016) * Curious George (November 3, 2008 – April 1, 2016) * Doki (April 15, 2013 – April 1, 2016) * The Doozers (March 17, 2014 – April 1, 2016) * Earth to Luna (October 6, 2014 – April 1, 2016) * Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries (April 29, 2013 - April 1, 2016) * Floogals (March 7, 2016 – April 1, 2016) * The Fresh Beat Band (April 23, 2013 – April 1, 2016) * Hi-5 (November 2, 2009 – April 1, 2016) * Hi-5 House (March 2, 2015 – April 1, 2016) * Jacques & Marcos (April 29, 2013 - April 1, 2016) * Jelly Jamm (October 10, 2011 – April 1, 2016) * Little People (March 12, 2016 – April 1, 2016) * Martha Speaks (September 7, 2009 – April 1, 2016) * Mike the Knight (November 12, 2012 – April 1, 2016) * Milly, Molly (January 4, 2010 – April 1, 2016) * Monster Math Squad (October 29, 2012 – April 1, 2016) * My Big Big Friend (July 19, 2010 – April 1, 2016) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (November 21, 2011 – April 1, 2016) * Odd Squad (October 16, 2015 – April 1, 2016) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (October 5, 2015 – April 1, 2016) * Park Patati Potato (February 8, 2016 – April 1, 2016)) * Peppa Pig (April 29, 2013 – April 1, 2016) * Planes (August 17, 2014 – April 1, 2016) * Plaza Sésamo (June 22, 1998 – April 1, 2016) * Sammy and Company (July 20, 2015 – April 1, 2016) * Snoopy and Friends (August 16, 2015 – April 1, 2016) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (February 2, 2015 – April 1, 2016) * Students (April 15, 2013 - April 1, 2016) * Super Wings (May 18, 2015 – April 1, 2016) * Superbugs (September 13, 2015 – April 1, 2016) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (March 4, 2013 – April 1, 2016) * The Daisuke & Choki Show (April 29, 2013 - April 1, 2016) * The World of The Wild (June 15, 2010 - April 1, 2016) * Tot Trek Clubhouse (October 14, 2006 - April 1, 2016) * Wild Kratts (May 16, 2011 – April 1, 2016) * Zack & Quack (May 26, 2014 – April 1, 2016) Former programming * 31 Minutes * A.J.'s Time Travelers * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * The Adventures of Luke and Leia * The Adventures of Panty and Stocking * The Adventures of Pop! * The Adventures of Nota Verde * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Alexei and the Adventures of the Farm * Albie * Ami the Explorer * Ami's World * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (May 31, 2010 - September 20, 2015) * Animal Atlas * Animal Bites * Animal Jam * Animal Mechanicals * Animal Rescue Kids * Animated Tales of the World * Animated World Faiths * Apple and the Ruler * Art Attack (Artemania) * The Army of the Puppets * Artzooka! * AztecTek * Baby Christina's World (previously aired on Jetix) * BabyFirst TV: The Series (also aired on BabyFirstTV) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Banana Zoo * Bananas in Pyjamas * Barney & Friends * Bernard's Watch * The Big Garage * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Bingo and Molly * Bob the Builder * The Broonstocks * Bonehead Detectives of the Paleoworld * Bookmice * Boo! * Boohbah * BrainSurge (Veloz Mente) * Brum * Bruno & the Banana Bunch * Cars to the Rescue! * Caillou * Calimero * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Charlie and Lola * Clara in Foodland * Clifford the Big Red Dog (April 25, 2005 - April 26, 2009) * Clifford's Puppy Days (April 25, 2005 - October 9, 2009) * Connie the Cow * Construction Site * Croc Files * Cubeez * Cyberchase * Cyberkids * Desafii All Terrain * Dino Dan * DinoDetectives * Dinosaur Train * Dragon Tales (2004 - October 11, 2009) * Detective Mania * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * EcoAventura Amazônia * Elmo's World * Elmo the Musical * Emily & Alexandra (December 20, 2008 - October 27, 2014) * Engie Benjy * Ethelbert the Tiger (November 2, 2004 - December 31, 2006) * Escape from the ZhuZhus * The Famous Jett Jackson * Fetch the Vet * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fishtronaut (April 20, 2009 - May 8, 2015) * The Frankie Show * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Free Birds * Fowl Play * Flowgo's World * Fluffy Gardens * Friends of Research and Odd * The Flipets * Gaspard and Lisa (June 6, 2011 - March 29, 2013) * Ghostwriter * Going Wild with Jeff Corwin * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (July 11, 2005 - March 16, 2012) * Henry the Little Reindeer * Henry's Amazing Animals * Henry's World * Hi-5 * How 2 * I Am Frankie * I Was a Sixth Grade Alien * Iconicles * Incredible Story Studios * Iris, The Happy Professor * It's a Big Big World * It's a Christmas Again! * It's a Giant Land * Jack's Big Music Show * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * The Jeff Corwin Experience * Jeff Corwin Unleashed * Jim Henson's Animal Show * Julius Jr. * Junior MasterChef * Justin Time (March 19, 2012 - February 9, 2014) * Kitty Cats * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn * The Koala Brothers * Kratts' Creatures * Lalaloopsy * Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures * LazyTown * LazyTown Extra * LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure * Little White * The Little Prince * Little Princess (December 6, 2008 - July 17, 2013) * The Little Red Tractor * Little Robots * Littlest Pet Shop * Little Star * Lou! * Lou & Mina * Louie * Lucky Fred * Lunar Jim * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Magic Toys * ''The Magic School Bus'' * Mega Movie Magic * Mentors * Mixels * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Comes to Town * My Friends Baby Kong * Monster By Mistake * Mortimer & Arabel * The Muppet Show * Muppet Babies * Newton's Apple * Noddy in Toyland (January 3, 2011 - October 12, 2012) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * The Octonauts (October 18, 2010 - July 17, 2013) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: The Series * Outward Bound USA * The Paz Show * PB Bear and Friends * Peep and the Big Wide World * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pirates: Adventures in Art * Play with Me Sesame * Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure * Pocoyo * Pool Adventures * Poko * Poky and Friends * Popular Mechanics for Kids * Postman Pat * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Champions * Prehistoric Planet * Princess of the Nile * Pumper Pups * The Puzzle Place * ReBoot * Real Kids, Real Adventures * Roary the Racing Car (December 15, 2007 - July 22, 2012) * Rob the Robot (July 25, 2011 - December 21, 2014) * Round the Twist * Rubbadubbers * Small Animals (moved to Jetix) * Sail Away * Salty's Lighthouse * The Save-Ums! * Sci Q * Sci Squad * Scouts en Acción * Sea Princesses (April 21, 2008 - July 17, 2013) * Shakespeare: The Animated Tales * Steven Universe: The Adventures of the Crystal Gems * Siblings * Sid the Science Kid * Spies vs. Spies * The Screech Owls * Splat! * The Storyteller * Super 4 * Super Why! * Shuriken School ''(previously aired on Jetix) * ''Shuriken School: Mission World * Transformers Academy * Team Rocket * Teletubbies * Testament: The Bible in Animation * The Crystal Gems' World * The Electric Company * The Patty's Pinch * The Zimmer Twins * This is Daniel Cook * This is Emily Yeung * Thomas & Friends * Timeblazers * Tiny Planets * ToddWorld * Toot & Puddle * Tots TV * Turkeys * Tracey McBean * Tree Fu Tom * True & Grizelda ''(December 20, 2008 - October 29, 2013) * ''Truth or Scare * The Mr. Men Show * The Ultimate Guide * Ultimate Guide to the Awesome * Veggietales * What's Your News? * Walking with Dinosaurs * Weird-Oh's * Wilbur * Will and Dewitt * Willa's Wild Life (July 9, 2009 - July 22, 2012) * Wishbone * WordGirl (August 3, 2009 - June 17, 2012) * WordWorld (June 26, 2010 - December 28, 2012) * Worldoglo * The World of David the Gnome * The World of Puffy * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Yoplait!: The Series * The Zack Files * The Zeta Project * Zoboomafoo Movies * ''My Big Big Friend, The Movie'' * ''Lalaloopsy: The Movie'' * ''Miffy and Friends'' * ''Tuffy's Big Adventure'' * ''Detective Mania: The Movie'' * ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' * ''The Tyrone's News Movie'' * Pat the Dog * Lilybuds * Tyrone's News: Threat Siluria * Mini Beat Power Rockers * ''Doctor Who: The Last Day of the TIme Warp'' * ''Doctor Who: The End of the World'' * ''Doctor Who: Space Battle'' * ''Doctor Who: The Mystery of the Lost Treasure'' * ''Jeff the Panda'' * ''The Super Wings Movie'' * ''The Ultimate Final Shuriken School Showdown'' * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * ''Shuriken School'' * ''Kung Fu Panda 2'' * Eizami's Big Funtime * The ZhuZhus * Running Puppets * The Royal Journey: Mystery Timelines * The Royal Journey. The Secret Life of Long Lost * The Royal Journey: The Giant Lands Live events The channel organized live events called La Ronda de Discovery Kids (The Discovery Kids Tour), where "Doki", the channel's mascot, along with characters from the series visited some cities and make performings. The last event with that name was in 2008, however, the channel still organizes events on Latin American cities from time to time. In 2009 was another similar project called Exploration which dealt with the environment, In 2010 was made only in Mexico a similar event called En sus marcas, listos, ya (On your marks, get set, go!) In July, August, and September 2012, They were performing Expreso Discovery Kids (Discovery Kids Express) in city of Mexico and Venezuela. See also * Discovery Kids (Australia) * Discovery Kids (Canada) * Discovery Kids (UK) References External links * Discovery Kids Latin America Website * Discovery Kids Brazil Website Category:Children's television networks Category:Discovery Networks Latin America Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) Category:Latin American television networks Category:Mexican television networks Category:Colombian television networks Category:Argentine television networks Category:Venezuelan television networks Category:Brazilian television networks